Room for One More?
by Boneless Wingnut
Summary: Doctor Animo pays the consequences of his past betrayal when another villain joins him inside a prison cell.


Room for One More?

"How can we escape this trap?" the Circus Freak known as Acid Breath wondered aloud.

The former Negative 10 had been easily disbanded when they had become trapped in the force field that once held the sub energy by the heroes, the Tennysons. Now they were again at each other's throats in the small enclosure.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't started attacking me, I could have done something to the Tennysons," Charmcaster complained. She shot a magic spell at the Circus Freaks. It missed and hit the thug and former gang leader known as Rojo instead.

"Hey! You little skank!" She attempted to punch the younger sorceress.

"Oh boy, just what we need! A catfight," said the midget-sized hypnotist, Sublimino, and rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. "That's productive."

"The stage performing nerd is right. We're wasting time," Frightwig stated. "The authorities will be here soon. Then what?"

"Then we end up in prison," Acid Breath growled. "And I'm NOT going back to prison!"

He spit at the battling females. They split apart in order to avoid the disgusting gas. Both yelped in revulsion.

"Watch who you're puking at, or I'll bash your face in next!" Rojo threatened.

"I'd conjure a spell that will destroy this force field, but I doubt I'd be able to concentrate for five minutes with all of you idiots ranting!" Charmcaster fumed. She shrugged. "Then again, a spell that large would blow all of you to kingdom come. I could have all the peace and quiet I want. The energy blast won't hurt me with an added immunity spell!" Her hands began to glow.

"No need for that, girl. I've already figured out a way to escape. Thanks for staying distracted long enough for me to enact it," Doctor Animo stated. He reached out a hand in Clancy's direction. Clancy's eyes began to glow. He opened his bug-like head and let out a giant swarm of wasps! "I had a backup plan. No one suspected I would bring my own cohort," Doctor Animo said while grinning.

"I would have suspected it, eventually. The disgusting bug-guy never fought against you during that brawl! He was attacking every one of us," Acid Breath admitted while attempting to defend himself from wasps.

"Too late," Doctor Animo stated. "Now, about that magic spell." He glared at Charmcaster. "First I'll need this piece of technology."

He commanded his prairie dog mount to attack Sublimino until it snatched the hypnosis watch away from the shrieking short villain. Doctor Animo took the watch from its teeth and aimed it at Charmcaster, who couldn't see due to the wasps.

"Look at the watch, child!"

Charmcaster mistakenly looked into the watch and was hypnotized.

"And I'm not even a hypnotist!" Doctor Animo laughed. "I guess you don't have to be a one to use this watch," he mused. "Now, use your spell on my beast and I. I'll be leaving before the police show up. And the Tennysons were correct about one thing after all. You did have potential, magical girl, but I have experience!"

The spell was cast. The hypnotized Charmcaster used it to surround Animo and his beast instead. They vanished in a flash of light while the force field exploded. Every one of the former Negative 10 was knocked unconscious and flung across the room. None were killed, but all were knocked unconscious and mildly injured.

Doctor Animo rode away on his mutated prairie dog. Even Clancy was left behind, and many of his wasp were killed in the explosion.

Several weeks later, Doctor Animo had been captured by the Tennysons again while attempting a scheme involving alligators. He was thrown into a cell on the large island prison. Without any animals, he wouldn't be able to escape and was forced to serve out his prison term.

"Curse the Tennysons," Doctor Animo muttered as he sat on the hard bed in his darkened cell. He witnessed a cockroach skittering along the floor. "How did you get in here?" he inquired. "Nevermind. I'll break out soon enough with your help."

To his confusion, the insect refused to obey his commands. It went up his pant leg! Suddenly, more of the insects began to appear in his cell. Doctor Animo's confusion increased as he witnessed them crawling around him. They advanced and covered his body, running along his clothes and flesh.

"What's going on?" he demanded. He knew it was not normal behavior for cockroaches.

His eyes widened as he observed a shadow in front of the bars to his cell. Green insectoid pinchers slid through the bars and began to widen them until they broke!

He recognized the mutated body of his former peer, Clancy. He had aided him during a few past schemes, including the Negative 10 attack on Mount Rushmore. He recalled mutating Clancy into a humanoid bug creature using his own technology and a few leftovers stolen from his enemy Ben Tennyson's alien watch. Maxwell Tennyson destroyed his computer files, but some of the knowledge of extrapolating the alien DNA types remained in his head.

"Clancy? How did YOU get in here?" Doctor Animo inquired.

"It's much easier to break INTO a prison than it is to escape," Clancy responded as he stepped inside the cell. The cockroaches grew in number until they blacked out most of the grey walls of the cell. "I didn't come to break you out, however."

"Then why are you here?" Doctor Animo demanded.

"I need a safe place to deposit my eggs," Clancy said simply as he smirked. He approached Doctor Animo and grabbed him.

"What?" Doctor Animo yelled before Clancy produced a wax-like substance from his mouth which coated his arms and bound them like handcuffs.

"You'll do nicely," Clancy stated. "Thanks to my mutation, I have certain needs every few months."

"Get off me, you insect!" Doctor Animo demanded even as Clancy hovered over him and unzipped his prison uniform.

"Just relax, Doc. Think of it as an experiment. You like those, don't you?" Clancy said.

"I like DOING them, not having them done to ME!" Doctor Animo admitted.

He struggled to no avail. He couldn't break free from Clancy. He winced as his white underwear was removed slowly. He really did NOT want to carry a bunch of mutant insect eggs until be birthed them! He assumed it would be very uncomfortable.

"Too bad. You used me. Now I use you," Clancy declared. "It's only fair!"

The End!


End file.
